


Valentines

by Delta140



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 11:16:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13680588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delta140/pseuds/Delta140
Summary: it's Valentine's day, enough said.





	Valentines

It was Valentine’s day on Pandora (or some twisted version of it) and the planet had an uncustomary calm wash over it, now I don’t mean the psychos were all joining hands with the Hyperion loaders and singing kumbaya, it was just a little more peaceful to walk around the surface without a frag grenade landing at one’s feet, but not many people were leaving their loved ones to do adventurous adventures or daring deeds, as was customary on the day to stay with your better half. 

Due to this, Lilith had given the crimson raiders a day off from their duties and Brick had allowed the holiday to pass without wanting any of his slabs to punch it in the face, so the various Vault Hunters spent the day with the few people that meant anything to them. Salvador sat in Moxxi’s bar, the only love he ever felt toward anything in each hand, a beer in one and a slice of cheap pizza in the other.

Zer0 stalked around Sanctuary, basically just looking for anyone that required help, it was the closest thing to affection they’d give, but to some people it was all they needed. Maya spent the day with Krieg, she had a day planned for them, it involved a lot of shooting and killing. They were happy to do it. Axton had ECHOed his ex-wife, in a rare moment of nostalgia, (holy shit I spelt that right) she was happy to talk to the dishonourable discharge and reminisce about the past. 

Now on to the couple my readers actually want to read about, Angel sat on the makeshift double bed she shared with Gaige, feet hanging off the side while she yawned, wiping the sleep from her eyes until a metal arm and a flesh one encased her in a deep embrace that dragged her to lie back down on the bed with the woman she adored, she felt a kiss on her shoulder and heard a soft whisper address her.

“Happy Valentine’s day, babe.” Gaige said sleepily, trying to stay as close to the siren as possible while Angel twisted around to face her, “now I assume you’ve made a list of things for us to do today, so please tell me that, ‘embrace with smoking hot girlfriend’ is one.”

Angel’s eyebrow raised at the accusation, “I don’t have a plan for today, thought we’d just walk around Sanctuary, see what there’s to do, you know, just be together,”

Gaige opened an eye to look at her girlfriend, “that’s a very un-Angel like thing for you to do,” she smirked mischievously for a quick second then her expression changed to mock surprise, while she leaped out of bed, pointing an accusing finger at the siren, “are you even Angel? Or just a bandit spy?” she performed a very exaggerated gasp that made Angel laugh, “what did you do with my Angel?”

Angel decided to play along, “you’ll get her back at the end of the day, if you show me how much you love her, possibly by showing me what you were going to give her for Valentine’s”

Gaige laughed, shaking her head slightly while she threw a small package that was in a little lockbox over to her girlfriend, “there you go Ange,” she sat on the bed, looking at Angel expectantly, “open it!”

The siren tore the bleak brown paper it was wrapped in and opened the box, revealing a little blue crystal at the end of a silver chain, she smiled at the necklace, then glanced up at her beaming girlfriend, “it’s beautiful,” she insisted before wrapping it around her neck, doing up the little clasp at the back.

“it matches your eyes,” she replied softly, “and trust me the necklace isn’t even half as beautiful as the wearer,” she gently took the siren’s pale hand, squeezing it slightly, “so… whatcha get me?”

Angel laughed slightly, “I thought we were having a moment.”

“We were, but I want my thing.” The mechanic replied, shifting closer in anticipation.

“here, I got it on ECHOnet while you were vault hunting,” she picked up a bright red Jakobs gun with a bow stuck to it from under the bed, handing it to the Vault Hunter.

As the weapon was revealed, Gaige’s eyes widened with wonder, it was single shot, high damage shotgun, basically perfect for the Anarchy Gaige skill tree, “I love it,” the mechanic whispered, taking the weapon from her girlfriend’s hands eagerly, looking down the sights, “how much was this?”

“don’t worry about that,” she pressed her lips to her girlfriend’s, “now get up we have things to do, places to see”

“and what would those things be?” 

“is there anywhere on this planet that serves food half reputable or that can be considered ‘romantic?’”

Gaige thought for a second, “simply put, no. There’s pizza and beer, that’s… that’s about it.”

“well, I guess we’re staying in bed then, you ok with that?”

“any minute I spend with you is better than ok for me,” 

Angle laughed slightly, bringing Gaige close to her, “Gaige?”

Gaige hummed questioningly.

“I love you”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> shitty short, enough said.


End file.
